The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus benjamina. The varietal denomination of the new cultivar is `Monique`.
The new variety was discovered as a mutation in a controlled planting of Ficus benjamina Exotica in a greenhouse in Kwekerij De Amstel, Aalsmeer, The Netherlands.